111015-Leave her alone
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:05 -- AT: hi nyarla i need to chat AT: nyarla? CC: Heey AT: you need to leave scarlet alone with all that pitch stuff CC: Oh don't worry, Lorrea spoke with me CC: I've seen the light CC: I don't know what got into me AT: good! because its really upsetting her CC: shrugging over here CC: Maybe I wasp just jealous CC: Tried to use our quadrants just to get to her CC: And she wasp kind enough to let me try AT: maybe but she really trusted you AT: and was really confused when you started the blaack flirting AT: and hurt CC: Please forgive me CC: I gope that she will CC: hope* AT: youd have to talk to her tho i rather you didnt AT: breaking your promise was a pretty shit thing to do nyarla CC: My promise? CC: Oh right CC: How could I forget for even a moment CC: Please understand, I wasp jealous CC: Of Vigil AT: no AT: she dropped the control and you told her she could trust you CC: No? AT: you lied CC: I hadn't meant to hurt her CC: I wasp confused CC: Libby told me that I'd be black for her in the future CC: And I assumed it meant the only timeline I wasp with her at all AT: she doesnt get black flirting and having you just suddenly turn on her like that really bothered her CC: I can't believe I let myself fall so far CC: I'm scum AT: you should apologize CC: I wasp so eager that I hadn't considered her feelings AT: siigh the control didnt help at all CC: I wasp confused and angry, but overall, a fool CC: I'll apologize the best I can, as soon as I can AT: good and you better be telling the truth or im going to be really angry with you nyarla AT: for whatever we used to have tell the truth CC: I promise you, I'll apologize AT: i will hold you to that promise CC: You can CC: If it helps at all, I haven't actually harmed her physically CC: As if I'd get away with that even if I could bring myself too AT: ugh i would except you not to CC: My words were harsh, but I haven't physically harmed her or allowed it as far as I know AT: she really is too perfect to be hurt even if you have some misguided pitch feelings AT: words can hurt just as much AT: didnt i tell you why i started hiding in my hive? CC: No? AT: because i posted my sign online AT: and it got slandered AT: no one hurt me physically AT: no one touched me AT: but their words tore me down and the only reason i got up again was because of... o fserios CC: Because of your ancestor? CC: Serios is...Serios is a great troll AT: yes because of the disgrace she was nothing more than a joke to them and so was i AT: serios is hes v loyal AT: i love him for it AT: not as much as scarlet but! CC: Of course CC: But still great CC: I definitely see the loyalty AT: yea! :) CC: :) CC: I'm glad he wasp there for you CC: Just like you are for Scarlet CC: After I hurt her feelings like some lame Anon ass AT: yes! im going to be her partner with vigil! :D CC: Really?! CC: Wow CC: So lucky! AT: i kno!! i was rlly nervous about it but i talked to vigil and hes okay with it too! CC: I wish I could take part, but I'm unworthy CC: And Vigil doesn't like me either AT: you very much are she doesnt trust you anymore! AT: betraying her trust like that was dumb CC: Yeah, how could I? :c CC: I'll make amends, I swear CC: I'll fight for her forgiveness CC: And I'll never again break her trust AT: youll have to talk to her about that idk if she will forgive u AT: its not my trust u broke its hers so dont expect me to be all nice about it CC: With all the love in her heart, I'm sure I have a chance CC: At least to not be forsaken AT: idk shes p hurt AT: she is p great but she is p hurt AT: anyways leave her alone for a while i told her to take a break from u AT: i intend to make sure thats a thing dont make me talk to serios CC: Well can you give her my apologies CC: I beg of you AT: i can tell her youve chilled but im not gonna apologize for u AT: shell message u when shes feeling better stop being mean to her CC: I will, I swear CC: Quae est optimus CC: She is the best AT: youre lucky i kno that AT: and dont force feelings you dont have i remember having a conversation about this CC: I'm not CC: I feel remorse CC: This is truth AT: good AT: im gonna go lay down i have a headache CC: Rest well AT: everyone telling me bad things and ugh smh AT: bye nyarla CC: Maybe you'll see Scarlet when you sleep AT: maybe! i hope so AT: thats a nice thought tahnk you CC: I want you both to be happy AT: thank you :) that means alot CC: :) AT: troll u later! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:48 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla